


Some Days Seem Worse

by bubblebubblebubbletea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Dino is a kid, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I love them okay, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, S.Coups is a teacher, Seungkwan is a kid, There's a lot of swearing, They're both really stubborn, Vernon is a kid, Woozi is a music producer, You Have Been Warned, and really in love, but still, degenerative muscle disease, i just--, i love them, it's adorable i swear, it's so great, my baby woozi is struggling, okay not that much, pls, someone give him a hug, they live together, they're the only children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebubblebubbletea/pseuds/bubblebubblebubbletea
Summary: He sighed before stripping his jacket and shoes and making his way over to the couch, flopping face-first into the occupant’s squishy tummy.“Hello to you, too, sweetheart,” Seungcheol laughed, moving his book to the arm of the sofa to mark his place and stroking the man’s hair. “Rough day?” All he got in response were ticklish mumbles. “Jihoon,” he sang, “I can’t understand you. What happened at the studio?”Jihoon propped himself up on his forearms, glaring--not necessarily at Seungcheol, he just happened to be nearest. “Ailee came in to bring me coffee because I was there overnight working on my music and the fucking manager waltzes in and takes my fucking coffee, drinking half of it while the other half ‘accidentally’ landed in my lap. He’s just mad because I took two extra days to finish the song from last week.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is the first time I'm ever posting a piece of work, so please be kind~! I'm a sucker for feedback, so if you've got criticism or a direction for any of this, that would be wonderful. I hope I made this enjoyable for my readers <3

He sighed before stripping his jacket and shoes and making his way over to the couch, flopping face-first into the occupant’s squishy tummy.

“Hello to you, too, sweetheart,” Seungcheol laughed, moving his book to the arm of the sofa to mark his place and stroking the man’s hair. “Rough day?” All he got in response were ticklish mumbles. “Jihoon,” he sang, “I can’t understand you. What happened at the studio?”

Jihoon propped himself up on his forearms, glaring--not necessarily at Seungcheol, he just happened to be nearest. “Ailee came in to bring me coffee because I was there overnight working on my music and the fucking manager waltzes in and takes my fucking coffee, drinking half of it while the other half ‘accidentally’ landed in my lap. He’s just mad because I took two extra days to finish the song from last week.”

Seungcheol hummed placatingly, “I hear you.” Jihoon got up on his knees before properly sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, curling in on himself--it was both adorable and frightening, Seungcheol mused, that Jihoon could curl into a ball small enough that he could wrap his arms around the boy with room to spare. Of course, Seungcheol knew it was mostly to do with his illness. “And how have you been feeling?”

Jihoon shrunk even further into himself, if possibly, and shrugged, suddenly becoming meek. “I dunno,” he mumbled, even as his head ached and his joints strained from so much use, even as he hadn’t eaten in over twenty-four hours and still wasn’t hungry.

“You have to communicate with me, baby, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he responded evasively, trying to make his way out of Seungcheol’s lap, but Seungcheol just tightened his grip. “ _Seungcheol_.”

“Jihoon, you have to speak with me. I haven’t seen you in over 70 hours, and I need to know how you feel right now,” Seungcheol tried, brows furrowed.

“No, you don’t--you don’t _need_ to know anything.”

“Jihoon, please,” Seungcheol tried again, grip loosening around the smaller boy. “Please don’t shut me out right now.”

Jihoon stayed silent, not moving but not protesting when Seungcheol pulled him closer, resting his head on the man’s shoulder. “It’s just a small ache,” Jihoon all but whispered, not looking at Seungcheol. “Nothing major, just a couple of joint aches and a headache, not the most extreme issue in the world,” he brushed off.

Seungcheol stayed silent for twice as long as Jihoon had. “You’re lying,” he finally whispered. “It hurts so much, but you’re brushing it off as nothing, aren’t you? You don’t want to seem like you’re whining or a burden or weak so you’re holding it away from me, aren’t you?”

“And if I am?” he challenged back snappily, brows furrowed as the pain made him irate and temperamental.

“Then I’d tell you you’re crazy,” he admitted slowly. “It isn’t whining to tell me that it hurts a lot. I want to be here for you, Jihoon, but I can’t do that if you don’t let me.”

Seungcheol watched as wetness slowly gathered in caramel eyes, Jihoon choosing to curl into Seungcheol’s chest, straddling him so he could be better hugged, and Seungcheol didn’t make a big deal of it when Jihoon began to cry, just pet his hair and wiped at the tears.

“Seungcheol,” he whispered, hiccupping. “It hurts so badly. I want to go to sleep so I don’t feel it. My joints are hurting so badly, and I feel so weak, but I don’t want to go back into the wheelchair. I don’t want to go back to the doctors either, I’m so _tired_ of doctors and medication!” Seungcheol left a tender kiss on Jihoon’s forehead, wiping at the tears that kept falling. “And I haven’t actually had an appetite in over a month. Every glance is just one of pity if I’m limping in the office, and it’s so annoying.” Jihoon wiped harshly at his face before pulling his sleeves up to show freshly bandaged wrists. “It’s been so bad, and I hadn’t cut in months, but it’s been so hard.” Seungcheol took his wrists and brought them to his mouth, nodding with attentive eyes. Jihoon’s face was so _distraught_ , muscles tense, eyes red, nose just as rosy, wrinkles marring his scrunched face.

“I’m hearing you, baby,” Seungcheol whispered as he pulled Jihoon closer to his chest.

Seungcheol gathered Jihoon tighter in his arms, standing up and carrying him to his own bedroom and asking him to stay put with another kiss to the forehead. He entered his bathroom, turning on his jacuzzi tub and dropping a bath bomb into the warm water. Entering his bedroom once more, he picked Jihoon back up, bringing him to the bathroom. With a smile, Seungcheol sat on the edge of the tub with Jihoon on his lap, tugging at the shirt and pants, asking for permission, Jihoon raising his arms in affirmation. Once Jihoon was undressed, Seungcheol slowly placed him in the water and turned on the pulsers. He grabbed the cup off the edge of the bathtub, using it to gather warm water for for Jihoon’s upper chest and shoulders.

“This isn’t much,” Seungcheol admitted in a quiet voice as he massaged the small man’s scarred wrists, “but it should take away some of the soreness for tonight. I’ve got some food on the stove for you to eat when you’re in bed since I’m sure you haven’t eaten anything in awhile.” Seungcheol sighed, a small smile on his lips as he ran a large hand through soft hair. “You’re amazing, you know,” he announced randomly, scooting forward on the tub’s edge so he was closer to Jihoon. “So amazing and strong, and you have all of my respect.” Jihoon gave him a small smile, sinking further into the bath. “Your birthday is coming up at the end of this month,” he added, “and I’ve already something planned, so I hope you’ll keep it clear.” Jihoon nodded, and Seungcheol got off the ledge of the bathtub to kneel on the floor in front of Jihoon, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Jihoon turned his head to meet the affection, a shy smile brought forward--they didn’t kiss on the lips much, the intimate action reserved only for special moments, and they hadn’t had sex despite often seeing each other without clothes or taking a shower together, their primary source of affection small gestures such as hand-holding, head kisses, and hugs despite being in a relationship for nearly six years. The kiss was slow, eyes closed and hearts beating quickly despite the calm settling in their hearts. Everything would always be okay.

“I love you,” Jihoon admitted strongly once they broke away, eyes still closed.

Seungcheol kissed him on the nose before resting their foreheads together. “I love you as well, my light.” Seungcheol had one hand cupping the face in front of him, stroking rhythmically the soft apple of his cheek. He smiled brightly at Jihoon, happiness bubbling in a way that made him giddy. After another ten or so minutes of silence, Seungcheol spoke up again. “Has the bath worked at all in lessening the ache?”

Jihoon hummed. “Quite some bit, but I think I’ll have to use the wheelchair tomorrow, which means you’ll most likely need to wheel me to the studio unless I can convince someone else to do it.”

Seungcheol shook his head. “Try again, baby. You need to stay in bed tomorrow. The day after that, however, I’d be glad to take you to work.” Jihoon gave him a look but Seungcheol’s face told him he wasn’t going to back down, so he sighed instead, nodding. “Do you want to stay in a bit longer or should I grab some clothes and a towel for you?”

“I’d like to get out.” Seungcheol nodded and grabbed some clothes for him along with a towel before helping Jihoon stand (they both knew the smaller boy wouldn’t be able to get up by himself, so he didn’t protest the action as he would’ve on a normal day), wrapping the towel around his wet body before lifting him out of the tub and onto the soft carpet below him. Drying the man with the utmost reverence and care, sure to keep his touches light, he helped him dress, carrying him into the bedroom and sitting him on the edge so he could dry the blonde hair with the damp towel while the tub drained.

Gently, he rubbed the towel over dripping hair, making sure he didn’t accidentally yank on the sensitive scalp. Kissing the newly-dried hair, Seungcheol stood up. “I’ll get you some food, you try to get comfortable.”

Seungcheol came back with a bowl of warm soup and kimchi fried rice on a tray, getting into bed beside his, curling around the upright figure that had begun to eat.

“How was your day?” Jihoon asked quietly. Seungcheol shrugged, comfortable in not telling him about the shit-storm of a day and staying there to rub against Jihoon like a kitten. He shouldn’t be taking the attention away from Jihoon anyway if Jihoon was in so much pain… “Choi Seungcheol, if I did not get out of speaking to you, then there is no way in hell you are getting away with not speaking to me.”

“I’m already speaking to you,” he mumbled into the fabric of Jihoon’s shirt, Jihoon’s arm jerking back to knock Seungcheol’s chest. “Okay, goodness,” he grumbled, sitting up. He sighed, not feeling like going over the day. “It was just a shit storm at the school. A kid bit another kid, a kid gave another kid a black eyes and possibly a broken foot, a different kid burst into tears because they wanted to go home and it took me over half an hour to get him to stop crying, another kid threw up all over my pants and shirt, while another threw up on my shoes, three kids were transfered into my class, two of the teachers that are soon to be married with each other got into a yelling battle and I had to end it because apparently I’m everyone’s personal mediator, the principal called me into his office twice because of different incidents throughout the day, four different parents were upset because of the terrible day so they took it out on me, I missed my alarm this morning because I was up until nearly three doing things, I wasn’t able to call my mother for her birthday until I got home so she was yelling at me, my sister called and just borrowed 200,000 won from me because of _something_ , I don’t even know, and most likely won’t be able to pay me back, my nephew called saying my brother was being an ass so he’s coming over for the weekend because his father is just about ready to snap someone’s neck, my water cut out this morning, I’ve been running a low-grade fever all day, my pay almost got cut, I had four parent-teacher conferences today, and Muel-ah called saying he was going to be over for a good month beginning at the beginning of next week because his mom said she had to go on a business trip and I don’t have a choice, so he’ll have to come to school with me while he’s here with us, and my carrots went bad,” he finally finished with a defeated slump back onto the bed.

“Sounds like your day was busy,” he responded, a soft smile on his face as he left a hand on his thigh. “Were you at least able to go to the gym like you’d wanted?” Seungcheol shook his head and Jihoon hummed. “Well, it’s Thursday, and the week is almost over, baby, things will work out, I’m sure of it.”

“I know,” he sighed, “I’m trying to stay optimistic but the day was so long.”

“Maybe we should both go to bed early, then,” Jihoon suggested. Seungcheol hummed, taking the cast-aside tray, and came back from the kitchen quickly, crawling under the sheets to cling to Jihoon.

“You’re so warm,” he sighed happily, “I’m glad you came home tonight.”

Jihoon hummed, tightening his grip around the older. They got as close physically possibly, Seungcheol finally tearing up from the stressful day, but he pushed them away--there had been enough tears; he was done with crying and tomorrow was a new day.

“I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jihoon,” a soft voice called the next day, “you’ve really got to get up.” Jihoon grunted from his position against his boyfriend, joints stiff and sore. “Really, baby, it’s five in the afternoon and you need to eat something before you sleep through the night.”

Jihoon lazily opened one eye, glaring at the man he was laying against. “I would rather cut off all of my limbs than move at all at this moment, don’t fucking tempt me, I’m not above doing that type of shit.” Seungcheol just laughed quietly, running a large hand through Jihoon’s soft hair. “Plus,” Jihoon began again, sounding like he was drifting off, “I’m not hungry.”

Seungcheol hummed. “I’m sorry, baby, but you need to sit up so I can have you eat something because if you waited until you were hungry to eat then you’d be dead right now. You need to eat now.”

Jihoon huffed at that, but he conceded, knowing that it would only cause more trouble for Seungcheol if he continued being so difficult. As he sat up bracing himself on one sore elbow, he cried out when it gave out under him, cradling the sore appendage against him chest. Seungcheol moved forward immediately, Jihoon’s eyes tearing up at the piercing pain as his boyfriend sat him up and hugged him gently, rocking him back and forth gently.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he apologized as soon as Jihoon’s breathing had become regulated and calm(er).

“It’s not your fault, don’t worry about it,” he grunted, wiping at his face for stray tears.

“I’m going to get you your pain medication and some food.” Jihoon grunted once again, this time in agreement, but didn’t let go of Seungcheol’s shirt.

He laughed lightly. “Would you like to come with me, then?” he asked, to which Jihoon made a noise--neither a confirmation nor a rejection--so he picked up the small man, situating him as comfortably as possible across his muscled torso. He went to his medicine cabinet first, pouring three pills into his palm, then moved to the kitchen, sitting Jihoon down on a chair as he grabbed the plate he’d prepared, going back over to his lover.

Jihoon took the pills dry before picking at his small plate of food slowly. “Where’s your food?” he asked after a few bites of eggs and rice.

“I ate already.”

“When?”

“Earlier.”

“When earlier?”

“Breakfast.”

“Eat,” Jihoon grunted, pushing his plate back towards Seungcheol. “You have to be hungry after the school day.”

Seungcheol hummed but shook his head. “That’s for you; I’ll eat later.”

“If you aren’t going to eat this food, then go into the fridge and grab something.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Seungcheol stressed, putting a large hand over Jihoon’s. Eyes were rolled before Jihoon placed down his chopsticks. He braced tired hands on the oak table, pushing himself up, only for Seungcheol to shoot up and balance him. “ _What are you doing, Lee Jihoon?_ ”

“Getting your stubborn ass some food,” he bit back with a glare.

“Oh my fuck, okay! I will eat! Just sit down, please!” Jihoon lowered himself back into the plush kitchen chair with the same intense glare. “You’re absolutely insane. You and I both know forcing yourself to keep moving on sore limbs makes it worse in the long run.”

“Then I guess you should have gotten food when I told you to do so. I may be stubborn sometimes or forget to eat, but that does not apply to you. You have an _appetite_. I do not. You are probably having stomach cramps because you were running on empty while wrestling kids! I know you, and I know what happens when you don’t eat, so dammit, Choi Seungcheol, go fucking eat something.”

Seungcheol raised his hands, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a small bowl of soup from the previous night. He thought he heard Jihoon mumble something like “ _dumbass boyfriend that doesn’t listen_ ,” but he couldn’t be sure. He sat back down with the storage container and a spoon, golfing it down as quick as he could without choking on it, the cramps in his stomach overriding his nausea (not that Jihoon was right about the whole ‘cramps’ thing, not at all--).

“What time did you get up this morning?” Jihoon asked after a long, comfortable silence-- he was half way through his plate at this point.

“Just after two,” Seungcheol admitted easily, subconsciously reaching to lace his fingers with Jihoon’s idle hand on the table. “I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“And your fever from yesterday?”

Seungcheol shrugged. “I didn’t check it since I felt fine this morning.” That was a lie. He woke up and dry heaved for nearly fifteen minutes before checking to see his fever was a 100.4* fever compared to 99* from the previous day.

“And how are you feeling now?” he hummed easily.

_Everything is on fire. I’m burning up. I don’t want to be awake. My whole body aches--_ “I’m still feeling fine.”

“Mmmmm,” Jihoon hummed, feigning a considering tone. “That’s good… But if you don’t stop lying to me I’ll call Siwon,” he finished in the same tone, shoving another piece of egg and rice into his mouth uninterestedly.

Seungcheol let out an inhuman squeak-snort-choke sound. “You wouldn’t. I already have to take his son for the weekend.”

“Yes, but your brother seems to be the only person you will listen to when he tell you to speak to me,” he spat. “And if you don’t stop with the fucking facade I will rip you a new one faster than you can say ‘Lee Jihoon’, I swear on my life, you stubborn bastard.”

Seungcheol let his head drop onto the thick oaken table harshly, but Jihoon didn’t flinch at the thick _thunk_! that permeated the air. He leaned back in his chair arms crossed as he got more and more agitated. He was not in the mood to be lied to at the moment. (He knew it was hypocritical to be so short tempered about not communicating with him, but really couldn’t help it when his boyfriend was clearly displaying signs of a fever and had begun to sway every once in awhile as his face grows progressively wetter and redder. And he never lied about how he was feeling--avoid the question? Yes. Play it down? Also yes. Lie? No.)

He took a deep breath when Seungcheol stayed silent, curled in on himself, and leaned forward to run a shaking hand through the soft brown hair. “Look, I don’t mean to come off like this, but I’m worried because you letting this stress grow will only make you feel worse. Please, just go take some medicine for your fever as well as your other meds before we go back to bed.” He was desperate. “I don’t want to watch you suffer if there’s something that could help you. I’m sure you don’t feel well at all, so please…” He trailed off, face scrunched in distress. Seungcheol lifted his heavy head slowly, eyes closed with soft tears sliding down his cheekbones. He made a soft noise when Jihoon let his hand drop.

“I know,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I caused you to worry.” Seungcheol leaned forward so he could put his head to Jihoon’s thighs, crying harder. His day was shit, he felt like shit, life felt like shit, and he had a shittonne to do. “I want to sleep.”

“I know, baby, but I’m not going into the office tomorrow either, so you can sleep, okay?” Jihoon murmured, curling into himself so he was bent over part of Seungcheol. He rubbed slow circles into Seungcheol’s back, cooing to him. “I know Siwon’s kid will be over soon, but I can entertain him, and Samuel is going to be here tomorrow, but I can take care of him as well, no need to worry, mmkay, baby? I’ll keep this a very easy weekend.”

Seungcheol nodded into Jihoon’s lap. “Thank you so much, Ji,” he whispered, sinking further in on his tired body. “Can I just-- Can I just stay here a little while longer?”

Jihoon nodded, though Seungcheol couldn’t see him. “As long as you need, baby, I’m not leaving you.”

The rubbing motions, the small coos, the words of reassurance, they didn’t stop until the doorbell rang Lord knows how long later and Seungcheol sat up. Jihoon stood quickly, placing a kiss to the crown of his boyfriend’s head before running a hand over his jaw. “I’ve got that, baby. You go take some medicine and get some sleep. I’ll be in there in a little while. Let me get little Chan settled and--” The bell rang more intensely and Jihoon sighed deeply. “--and I’ll join you after.”

Seungcheol nodded, standing, so Jihoon turned, but Seungcheol caught his sleeve. “I love you--truly, deeply I love you.” Jihoon smiled before placing a kiss on his shoulder (really the only place he could reach without standing on his toes), returning the sentiment. Seungcheol released him before moving into the back of his house.

Jihoon stepped up to the front door just as the doorbell rang for a third time, checking the time. 7:23. He threw open the door. “You rat, I was coming, stop pressing the doorbell!” Chan, in all his seven year old glory, smiled up to the boy that was barely a foot taller than him.

“Uncle Jihoon!” he squeaked, running forward to ram into his legs. Siwon caught him by the shoulder quickly, realizing he would fall over as the smaller’s face scrunched in pain, eyes tearing up even as he rubbed Chan’s back. “Thank you, hyung,” he said quietly as he stood up straight, muscles quaking slightly.

“Chan, what did I tell you before we got here?” Siwon scolded after nodding to Jihoon.

Chan gave a dramatic gasp before backing away. “I’m so sorry, Uncle Jihoon! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” He sounded panicked as he began to tear up. “Oh, no, did I hurt you!”

Jihoon stepped forward to pull the kid into his chest. “Uncle Jihoon is fine, kiddo, but I won’t be able to carry you around this weekend.”

Chan shook his head. “That’s okay, hyung, I don’t wanna hurt you!” Jihoon hummed before ruffling Chan’s hair and pushing him in the direction of the living room with a kiss on the head.

“Hyung,” Jihoon greeted politely, bowing shallowly.

Siwon smiled brightly. “Jihoon. Thank you for letting him stay over this weekend. Where Cheollie?”

“He’s going to bed. He hasn’t been feeling the best, so I’m letting him sleep through tomorrow before Samuel comes on Sunday. I’ll be taking care of Chan until then, we’ve already worked it out with each other.”

Siwon frowned. “Are you sure he’s okay?” he worried. “Do you think I could go see him? He doesn’t usually get sick.”

Jihoon hummed. “I sent him to bed with his normal meds and some fever medicine, but if you’re quiet about it, you can go see if he’s still awake-- he’s been up since two this morning.” Siwon’s frown deepened before he nodded and took off for their bedroom.

“Channie,” Jihoon called once the bedroom door had been re-closed. Chan came running, his sleep-over backpack bouncing loosely on the small back. “Hey, kiddo, come sit down on the couch before we get all set up for bedtime.” Chan nodded, a confused look on his face--they always set up his bed fort before they did anything else. Once they were settled, Jihoon gave him a comforting stroke of the cheek. “So before we do anything, it’s time to set up some rules for this weekend because this weekend it going to be different than usual. One: no going into the uncles’ bedroom during the daytime this weekend. Uncle Seungcheol isn’t feeling good, so he needs to get a lot of sleep. Two: no screeching tomorrow. Three: no waking up Cheollie, and don’t worry if you don’t see him tomorrow. You’ll get to hang out with him on Sunday, though, mmkay? Uncle Jihoon is gonna take care of both of you.”

Chan was frowning. “But… but what if _you_ don’t feel good, hyung?”

“I’m not gonna feel bad, baby, everything will be okay.”

Chan scrunched his nose, looking like he wanted to protest.

“I’ll let you push me around in the wheelchair,” he bribed. Chan lit up and nodded vigorously. “Good, now, let’s get you ready before bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy~! This is all I have pre-written, so updates may come slower, but I'll definitely try to keep it at the very longest every week. Thank you for peachks and GeunuChan for commenting, you're both so sweet and I love you <3  
> Let me know if you have any suggestions for this, I'm flexible with my content-- all you have to do is let me know it's what you want!

An hour and a half later, Chan was asleep in the bedroom down the hall from the master bedroom. Jihoon sighed before sinking against the outside of the closed master bedroom door, head against the cold wood.

He heard a small, “Jihoonie?” from inside the bedroom so he stood and opened the door with a smile before realizing Siwon was still there.

He walked over the the man lying on his side, kissing his warm forehead. “You took your medicine?” Seungcheol nodded slowly.

“Are you okay, baby? Is the pain medication working right now?”

Jihoon hummed. “Yeah, my legs hurt quite a bit, though.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Siwon apologized, bowing in the chair he was seated in. “I should have made sure he didn’t barrel in like a bull.”

Seungcheol propped himself up on his elbows, brows furrowing in worry. “What? What happened?”

Jihoon placed a gentle hand on his back, guiding him back to a lying position. “Nothing big, Cheollie. Chan ran forward to give me a hug and rammed into my legs, it’s not the end of the world, it’s no big deal.”

“Baby--”

“No big deal,” he cut in with a serious face. “Chan’s fine, I’m fine, everything’s okay. He’s asleep now and the pain is slowly going away.”

Seungcheol worried his lower lip with a wrinkled forehead before nodding. Jihoon took his thumb and gently ran it across his scrunched forehead. He stopped pinching his face and closed his eyes slightly, looking content.

“Anyway, Siwon, as I was saying, you don’t need to take him home. We already promised we’d take care of him for the weekend.”

“But Cheollie--”

“Hyung, it’s _okay_. He’s an easy kid to cater. We give him a box, markers, and a mission he has to go on and he can be entertained for hours without being too rowdy,” Seungcheol insisted.

“But will you be able to sleep? You’re such a light sleeper already.”

“You’re kind, hyung, but I sleep like a rock when I’m sick, you know this…”

Siwon looked worried but nodded anyway. “So what happened that Chan called Seungcheol for a sleepover?” Jihoon asked with a smirk as he moved around the bed to lay down.

“He got mad because he was grounded and I didn’t give him candy for three days. His act of rebellion was calling Seungcheol so he could… I dunno, annoy me? He thought it would bother me because he let the call last _sixty-two seconds_  longer than ten minutes. I’m glad I won’t have to worry about teenage rebellion if this is the route he keeps taking… I mean, he even apologized afterwards, nearly in tears for breaking the rule,” Siwon laughed. Seungcheol let out a breathy laugh and Jihoon shook his head.

Siwon stood. “In any case, I should get home--Heechul is commandeering my couch for the night and I’m sure he’s brought over a few other friends. Plus, it’s… nearly nine. I’m sorry, I should have left sooner so you could sleep.” He ran a large hand gently through Seungcheol’s hair before smiling. “Get better, kid.” Seungcheol hummed and Siwon turned to Jihoon. “Thank you for taking care of my baby brother. It means a lot that you can be there when I can’t.”

Jihoon nodded with a small smile. “Be safe on your way home and lock the door on the way out, please.” Siwon nodded before closing the bedroom door and they were alone.

Seungcheol turned over and Jihoon willingly opened his arms for the wanted embrace. He let Seungcheol tuck himself under his chin, let him bury his face in his neck and chest. He let Seungcheol be, let him get comfortable, let him doze off to sleep.

“Sleep well, my love.”

 

Jihoon woke to an alarm Seungcheol must have set the previous night for 6:30, groaning but turning it off quickly as to lessen Seungcheol’s sleep interruptions. Jihoon placed a soft kiss to his lover’s forehead before getting out of bed and unfolding the wheelchair tucked beside his bedside table. He lifted himself into it with practiced movements, trying to keep the pained sounds to a minimum when Seungcheol found himself waking up.

“Jihoonie?” he muttered groggily, propping himself up on an elbow. “Baby, what are you doing?”

Jihoon shushed him gently. “Take the medicine on your bedside then go back to sleep,” he said in lieu of greeting. Seungcheol’s lack of protest at the instructions was telling of just how terrible he was feeling. Jihoon wheeled his way to Seungcheol’s side of the bed as the man flipped over to grab his medicine. He laced their fingers, pressing a soft kiss to the older’s fingers.

Seungcheol sat up slowly, releasing Jihoon’s hand to open the water bottle and swallow the pills. He twisted the cap back on as quickly as he could and flopped back down. “I hate pills,” he rasped, turning into the hand gently caressing his cheek.

Jihoon didn’t make a comment (though, if it had been anyone else, he would have bit out a sharp _“oh really? I wonder what that feels like.”_ ), just hummed in sympathetic understanding. “I know, darling. Why don’t you get some more sleep? I should make sure Chan is alright.”

Seungcheol hummed and let his eyes flutter shut, let Jihoon’s warm hand fall away. Jihoon laughed breathily, smiling down at the older before wheeling over to the door and working with it before finally getting out and closing the door behind him. He was careful as he wheeled down the hallway because, while it was the standard handicap-accessible width of 48 inches, he was half asleep and not confident in his abilities to steer the wheelchair even if he’d been using on his whole life.

The bedroom Chan was staying was much easier to get into as the door was already slightly ajar and the hall light lit up his path. He opened it a fraction more, enough to make sure Chan was still asleep-- he wasn’t. He laid on his side, wide-eyes and most certainly awake. His eyes slowly trailed to Jihoon in his wheelchair, squirming until he was sat up most of the way.

“Uncle Jihoon?” he whispered.

“Yeah, kid,” Jihoon responded. “Why don’t you come here for me?”

Chan was quick to move after that, scampering at lightning speed over to the wheelchair. Jihoon reached out and sat the light boy in his lap. “Hey,” he sighed into the quiet hallway. “What is my Channie doing up so early, hm?”

Chan made a small noise in the back of his throat. “I forgot Mr. Frog at home,” he admitted sadly, leaning into Jihoon’s chest.

“Is that so?” Jihoon sympathized quietly, hugging him close. Chan nodded into his chest and Jihoon cooed. “Well, why didn’t you come get me? I could have given you Mrs. Frog.”

“But Mrs. Frog likes sleeping with you,” Chan reason, lips pouted, excess spit clinging to his lips.

Jihoon wiped at his lips with his sleeping shirt and hummed. “Mrs. Frog only like sleeping with me because she misses you, Channie. How about you help me make breakfast and then later you can take a nap with Mrs. Frog?” Chan nodded and Jihoon hummed. “Good. Now, hold on tight or you might get hurt.”

Chan immediately clung to Jihoon’s waist as the older navigated to the kitchen. “Done!” he cheered quietly.

Chan bounced happily and got out of Jihoon’s lap. “What are we making?” he asked. “Do I get to help?”

Jihoon laughed breathily, reaching out to brush at Chan’s floppy hair. “Yeah, Chan, you can help. We’re going to make omurice for breakfast, okay?” Chan nodded excitedly, exclaiming that omurice was his favorite before bouncing to the fridge and asking what he’d need for it.

“There’s a nice big bag of mixed vegetables in the lower drawer,” Jihoon directed, “but it’s a big bag, you need to grab it with both hands, okay? And put it on my counter, not Seungcheol’s, please.”

Jihoon’s counter was a section of the counter that was lowered to compensate for when he was cooking from his wheelchair with a portable stove and mini-sink cut-out for his dishes. Chan nodded dutifully, face concentrated as he carried the bag ( _“With both hands, Uncle Jihoon, look!”_ ) over to the indicated area.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling at the boy. “Can you do me one more thing?” Chan nodded excitedly. “Can you get me the tray of eggs and the bag of cheese?” Chan nodded, repeating the instructions to himself with a scrunched face before turning on his heel.

It took a good hour to make the omurice, but Chan was happy to help and Jihoon didn’t mind cooking, slipping Chan a piece of chicken or bell pepper here or there as if it was a secret that Chan had been given food (they were alone in the kitchen, but every time Chan would look around conspiratorially before taking the offered food).

Chan sat at the table patiently as he waited for his uncle to come back from getting Uncle Seungcheol to eat. His face brightened when Jihoon returned and settled more comfortably at his seat at the table, showing Jihoon how _“I can finally use chopsticks like a big kid, look!”_  before struggling. Jihoon praised him loudly and pretended not to see when Chan would sometimes use his spoon instead of the chopsticks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any suggestions for any scenes you'd like in this story, I'm flexible with my content-- all you have to do is let me know it's what you want!  
> Also, thank you for such a positive reaction to this story. It really means the world to me and I hope you can continue to support this story. ^^

Jihoon, once Chan had been put down for his morning nap (yeah, he still had morning naps. He was _energetic,_ it _happened_.), moved into his bedroom, knowing he had at least an hour to get his medicine and check on Seungcheol. His wheelchair was semi-silent against the hardwood floor and carpet of their bedroom, but Seungcheol was knocked out like a light from the medicine so Jihoon wasn’t too worried about it. He grabbed his bottles from the low shelf, swallowing them dry before backing out of the bathroom.

He was more cautious in rolling up beside Seungcheol, letting a soft hand petting Seungcheol’s hair be the thing to wake him. It felt like his fever had broken, but Jihoon couldn’t be sure. Seungcheol’s eyes fluttered open, face scrunching at the (essentially nonexistent) light in the room.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Jihoon greeted quietly, moving to brush his sweaty bangs off his forehead. Seungcheol shivered and moved his head into Jihoon’s hand, causing Jihoon to laugh lightly. “I see you ate breakfast like I asked?”

Seungcheol hummed, letting his eyes flutter shut. “Took’a meds,” he slurred, mouth heavy as the half-asleep device tried to converse. Jihoon hummed, thanking him. “Nap?”

Jihoon nodded again, situating his chair a bit closer. “Yeah, just fell asleep. Did we wake you at all?”

Seungcheol seemed to be more coherent as he shook his head. “No. Arms?”

“A bit sore,” his lover admitted, “but Chan’s been promised the ability to push me to the park and I took my medicine, so I’ll be fine by lunch.” Seungcheol nodded into his pillow. “Do you think we can take your temperature?”

He hummed, reaching blindly for the thin white device on his bedside. Jihoon watched for a few seconds, mouth quirking up in amusement as Seungcheol struggled to find the device, before finally having mercy on the older and scooting the thermometer into his palm. Seungcheol mumbled out a thanks and stuck it under his tongue, lethargic fingers barely able to push the power button.

Jihoon began to hum a nameless toon he’d drafted weeks ago, fingers carefully sorting through Seungcheol’s locks. The tune went on until the thermometer went off. Jihoon took it from his lips, gazing at the screen as Seungcheol let out a small, “ _Have I ever told you you have the voice of an angel?_ ”

Jihoon couldn’t help the snort that left his throat. “Okay, lover-boy. You’re fever-free,” he sighed, ignoring the comment and flashing the _98.6_ to him before turning off the thermometer and lying it back on the nightstand.

Seungcheol caught Jihoon’s hand in his hair with both his hands and brought it to his lips. He kissed Jihoon’s palm, eyes closed and face scrunched. “I mean it,” Seungcheol whispered, voice tight, as if he was afraid Jihoon wouldn’t think him sincere, “you’re amazing and your voice is beautiful.”

Jihoon’s face softened, hand tightening around Seungcheol’s. “Thank you, baby,” he whispered in returned, not able to do much affection-wise in his chair. “I love you so much and you’re so kind to me. But, baby, it’s time for you to go back to sleep.”

Seungcheol looked reluctant to listen but after a few moments, he sank back into his pillow with a sigh, releasing Jihoon’s hand. “I really do love you, Hoonie.” Jihoon smiled and bade him a good rest before leaving the room.

He was quiet as he settled himself in the living room, rubbing at tired eyes as he tried to make it through the basket of laundry that needed to be folded. Soft music played from his phone and he hummed along with the familiar, comforting tunes, body slowly melting more and more as his medicine kicked in.

He finished the laundry, put away the piles, _and_ started another batch before Chan came to find him. Small fists rubbed at puffy eyes as Chan harrumphed, falling to the floor next to Jihoon’s chair.

“Uncle,” Chan whined, voice quiet from sleep, “I want a snack. ‘M hungry.”

Jihoon hummed. “I’d love to give you a snack, Channie, but I don’t understand. There wasn’t a question asked…” He seemed deep in thought. “Can you try that again?”

Chan gave an exasperated noise, but sat up, rubbing one last time at his eyes. “Uncle Jihoon, may I _please_ have a snack?” Chan asked, hands folded together as he stressed the ‘please.’

Jihoon hummed. “Well, since you were so nice about asking…” Jihoon drawled. “We can have a big snack here at home and then go to the park if you’d like.” Jihoon gasped as if he’d had a revelation, a finger coming up to draw a lightbulb above his head. “I have an idea! How about instead of a big snack, we have a small snack here and then get another snack when you get hungry at the park!”

Chan looked amazed as he nodded, excited at the prospect of getting to have a treat from the park. “Please!” Chan shouted before throwing a hand over his mouth, tiny body stilling like a statue. He was frozen for a full four seconds before he moved his hand slowly away from his mouth. He whispered dramatically, “ _Did I wake Uncle Cheollie from his nap?_ ” as if he’d just killed someone, eyes too worried for a child.

Jihoon shook his head. “All clear, Channie. But why don’t we get you that snack so you have big muscles! You need lots of energy to be able to push my chair all the way to the park.” Chan shot up and nodded, smiling widely as Jihoon unlocked his wheels and turned, making his way to grab a baggie of fruits he’d cut up earlier.

He handed it to Chan, letting a hand run through the younger’s hair. “Now, sit at the table and eat slowly. Then we can go to the park.” Chan nodded, climbing dutifully onto the dining chair.

It only took about twenty minutes for the boy to stay focused enough to eat the five thin apple slices and two cut strawberries. When Chan was finished, he showed Jihoon the empty bag with a smile, washing it out and putting it next to Jihoon’s sink as he was asked.

“And when we get outside and onto the sidewalk, then you can push me, okay, Chan? Does that sound like a deal?” Jihoon checked, making sure the boy had tied his shoes properly. “Aigoo, my little Channie isn’t so little anymore. Look at you, tying your shoes like a grown-up. Soon, you’re going to be too old to play with Uncle Jihoon.”

Chan looked up in alarm, eyes startled. “What! No, Uncle Jihoon,” he assured, tiny hands coming to rest in his knees. “I’ll never be too old to play with you. I’ll stop growing if I have to, I don’t _wanna_ be too old to play with you! Ever!”

Jihoon pretended to sniffle, wiping st his eyes. “Pinky promise?” Chan held out his pinky, face serious as he nodded. Jihoon looped their fingers together and their thumbs touched to lock the promise in place. “My Channie is the sweetest,” Jihoon claimed, bringing Chan in to hug him. Chan’s small arms came to wrap around Jihoon’s neck as the hug continued.

Eventually, the pair made it into the sidewalk four floors below them. Jihoon, once settled, tapped his handle twice before commanding Chan forward. “Onward, oh mighty steed!” Jihoon exclaimed, pointing confidently left.

Chan giggled. “U-Uncle, the park is the other way,” Chan whispered, words being interrupted with hiccuped laughs.

Jihoon hummed sagely. “I knew that, mighty steed…” He pointed to the right. “Onward, oh mighty steed!” Chan’s laugh started their trek, the wheelchair finally moving towards the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! I've been at a 9am to 9pm marching band camp for the last two weeks so I haven't been able to write at all. I'll try to have another chapter up in a day or two to make up for it T^T  
> Thank you for sticking with me, lovelies!!

The park was chaotic, children running around like mad as they tried to expel pent-up energy from a week at school. Jihoon could practically feel Chan thrumming with excitement as they drew to a halt.

“You go play, Channie. I’m going to park myself by the benches, okay?”

Chan nodded happily, planting a sloppy kiss to Jihoon’s cheek before running off to make a new friend. Jihoon felt a small smile rest itself against his lips as he watched the young boy immediately attach himself to a group of children playing in the tower.

Jihoon moved himself from the walkway slowly, arms achy as he locked the wheels of his chair. He let out a long breath and pulled his arms against his small body. A young man placed himself next to the chair. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you outside of the studio,” a familiar voice came.

Jihoon looked over. “I suppose so, but you’ve also been out of the country for the past three months.”

“Oh, don’t give me that look,” he sighed. “I was visiting home with Junhui and you know it.”

“I do, _Minghao_ , but I also know that you didn’t tell us you and Jun were back in town,” he bit back, eyes narrowed slightly.

Minghao hummed. “That’s true. We only got back two days ago and Seungkwan’s been sleeping all day with Jun. He finally wanted to go to the park today, but Jun’s still jet lagged-- I think he’s getting sick.” There was worry in his voice even as his face stayed neutral and Jihoon nodded, turning back to face forward. “Who are you taking care of that you’re at the park?”

“Chan. He was getting mad at Siwon, so we’re watching over him today and tomorrow. Seungcheol is sick right now, though, so I’m watching him alone right now,” he sighed, shifting his weight so there wasn’t so much pressure on his hips. Quieter, Jihoon spoke, “Cheol will be excited that you’re back, though. He’s been waiting for a message saying you were coming back, wanted to have dinner with you three.”

Minghao nodded and Jihoon shifted again. “Are you in much pain these days? Is it getting worse?”

“It fluctuates nowadays, but it was getting a lot better. My body’s been regressing the last week or so, though. It’s a damn pain.” Jihoon’s last statement was almost a growl, but his permeating frown was cut off by a happy squeal and a small body running towards him.

“Uncle Jihoon!” Chan giggled happily. “I found Kwannie! Kwannie is here!” He noticed the body bolting behind his nephew and pasted a smile on his face.

“Look at that!” Jihoon gasped, feigning surprise. “I just found your Uncle Minghao!”

Chan spun as Seungkwan finally caught up. “Bàba! I found Chan! I _told_ you I’d find a friend today,” he declared, hands on his hips as he nodded his head in a matter-of-fact way.

Minghao nodded seriously. “You did, indeed.”

Seungkwan turned, frowning at Jihoon. “Why are you in a chair?” he asked, head cocked to the side.

Minghao clucked his tongue. “Seungkwan, we’ve talked about this. You can’t just--”

“It was just a question!” Seungkwan countered loudly, stomping his foot. “I wasn’t being rude.”

“Seungkwannie, it’s because Uncle Jihoon isn’t feeling good,” Chan said softly, a small hand grabbing his friend’s sleeve hesitantly. “He’s hurting, so he can’t walk.”

Seungkwan’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and he stepped forward, bending to place a kiss on both of Jihoon’s knees. He stood straight and nodded to himself. “Now Uncle Jihoon will feel better,” he assured, stepping back. “Daddy does it for me all the time when I don’t feel good and I _always_ feel better after so it’s gotta work on you too.”

Jihoon gave a breathy laugh, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Thank you, Seungkwan. I’m feeling better already.”

Seungkwan smiled brightly, cheeks pushing into his eyes and body lighting up. “Good!” he shouted happily. “C’mon, Chan, let’s go play some more.” The pair ran off happily, giggling as they raced to the monkey bars.

“He’s changed a lot since you adopted him,” Jihoon noted, not looking at Minghao. “He used to be such an angry kid.”

Minghao nodded. “Really. But I think Vernon helped a lot with that. He really looks up to him.”

“He looks up to you, too. You helped him a lot more than you think,” Jihoon pushed. “He loves you a lot.”

“I feel like it’s not enough. Jun doesn’t travel, doesn’t work-- he gets so much time with Seungkwan. I feel like I don’t even _know_ Seungkwan sometimes. I didn’t know that his favorite type of ice cream had changed from melon to birthday cake. How could I not know something like that?” Minghao was frustrated, nose scrunched as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Does he greet you?”

“What?”

“Does he greet you? When you come through the door, when you come home, does he run to you to tell you ‘hello’, even if he’s with Jun or watching TV, or eating?”

“Well, _yeah_ , but--”

Jihoon cut him off quickly, staring him straight in the eyes and holding his gaze. “Then he doesn’t resent you, doesn’t think you’re not enough and I know that. I know that because we both know that if Seungkwan did not absolutely love you, he’d ignore you. You saw it in the beginning. He wouldn’t look at either of you or say ‘hello’ or ‘I love you’, but now he does. And it isn’t just because of Jun because there’s not a force on this earth that could make that kid do something he didn’t want to do,” Jihoon stated firmly, face hard as his tone left no room for argument.

“So I understand that it feels like you’re not doing enough and that you’re always missing the important things, but you just took off of work for three months for him and Jun. You didn’t want to visit Jun’s family in China, you _hate_ his family. Seungkwan said he missed seeing you while you were in Europe for two months so you made sure to be there for the next three. I know you, Xu Minghao, and you are constantly there for Seungkwan. Just because you’re not there every day doesn’t mean that you aren’t there enough.”

Minghao finally broke his gaze away, face neutral. There was a waver in his voice when he spoke, though, and Jihoon knew he’d gotten at least some of that through to him. “I guess I know why you’re a songwriter, Hoonie.”

Jihoon snorted, turning back forward in time to watch Seungkwan and Chan walking towards them slowly, faces hard in concentration as they moth carried something. “Bàba!” Seungkwan called, picking up his pace, though his gaze never left his hands.

“I’m here, Seungkwannie,” Minghao called back.

Chan gasped at being left behind and sped up slightly as well.

“Bàba!” Seungkwan shouted once more.

“I’m here!”

They finally reached the two adults and looked up. “Bàba, I made you a flower crown! Will you wear it? Will you wear it, _please_?”

“Anything for my favorite prince,” Minghao promised, dipping his head so Seungkwan could place the chain of purple daisies on his head. “Where did my prince learn to make crowns?” Minghao asked, helping Seungkwan climb up on the bench next to him.

Seungkwan took it upon himself, however, to seat himself in his father’s lap instead. “Daddy taught me when you were sleeping,” Seungkwan whispered.

“And Seungkwan taught me!” Chan declared, pushing himself onto his tiptoes to place his falling-apart crown on top of Jihoon’s head.

“It’s beautiful, Chan, thank you,” Jihoon said happily, leaning to place a kiss to his forehead. Chan giggled happily, eyes closed and teeth showing. “Seungkwannie,” Jihoon hummed, “can Uncle Jihoon ask you a question?” Seungkwan looked hesitant, but he nodded anyway. “Can you tell me how much you love you Bàba?”

“Why?” he asked, glancing between his father and Jihoon.

Jihoon hummed. “Well, I think your bàba is feeling kinda sad. I think your bàba needs you right now.”

Seungkwan sat up straight, face hard in concentration. “Bàba!” he harrumphed, diving in to hug him as tightly as his small arms could manage. “I love you very very much! And you make me happy and I like it when you play with me even though you just got off of work and you make me dinner and dance with me and daddy around the kitchen. You don’t need’ta be sad like I was! You and daddy make me happy and we can make you happy too!”

Minghao cooed at his baby, holding him tight. “You and Daddy do make me happy, baby. You make me so happy, my prince.”

Seungkwan hummed happily. “Good. ‘Cause _I’d_ be sad if you weren’t happy. And so would Daddy.” He _humph_ ed. “Ya know, Daddy was on the phone with your māma and was crying ‘cause he thought you weren’t happy with us, but then you came to China with us and Daddy cried to _his_ māma that he was happy that you still was happy with him!”

Minghao placed a sweet kiss to his son’s forehead. “Then I’ll talk with Daddy tonight after we go to bed, mmkay?” Seungkwan hummed.

Minghao’s phone began to ring and he sighed, picking it up from beside him and not looking at the caller ID as he answered it. “Yes?”

“ _Hey, Hao,_ ” a sleepy voice began, “ _you have, Kwannie with you, right? Where_ are _you?_ ”

“I’m at the park with Seungkwan, yes. Did you just wake up?” Jun’s hum filled the speaker and Minghao laughed lightly. “Alright, then, sleepyhead.”

“Bàba, can we go home to Daddy please?”

“You wanna go home now, baby?” Minghao asked, pulling the phone away from his face. Seungkwan nodded and reached for the phone.

Minghao handed his son the phone. “Daddy, we’re coming home so we can snuggle and have dinner, mmkay? Don’t fall back asleep!”

“ _I won’t, baby. I’ll stay awake for my favorite boys in the world_.”

They finished their goodbyes and Minghao hung up, smiling to Jihoon. “Thanks, Hoonie. Your words meant a lot. I’ll see you around okay? And I’ll text Seungcheol we’re back tomorrow.”

Jihoon hummed, nodding and bidding them a safe trek home. Chan flopped his upper half onto Jihoon’s lap. “I wanna go home too!” he complained. “I’m tired.”

Jihoon hummed, running his fingers through the younger’s hair. “We can go home, then,” Jihoon soothed. “Are you too tired to walk?” Chan shook his head before standing up straight and weakly gripping one of the handles of Jihoon’s wheelchair so he wouldn’t get left behind.

Jihoon unlocked his wheels and began the trek back to their house. Halfway through the walk, though, Jihoon wound up having to pull Chan into his lap because his feet were starting to drag too much.

“Can we call Appa when we get home? I miss Appa,” Chan admitted, curling a small fist into Jihoon’s shirt.

“I think your appa would be very happy to have you call him,” Jihoon agreed, ignoring the way his fingers were starting to feel numb at their tips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I was gonna leave it at Dino asking to go home but then I was like-- okay, but what if I didn't do that and added a kiss scene? So you're welcome ;3  
> Also, this chapter is 2.1k because I love you sooooo <33333

Home was quiet when they got back, nothing in the house had been disturbed and it was like the entire house was sleeping--the AC was off, the fridge was silent, the dishwasher had finished, and so had the washer and dryer. The numbness in his fingertips had spread into his palms and he tried to keep his smile up.

“Why don’t I leave you with my phone so you can call your appa and I can so see Uncle Seungcheol?” Jihoon offered, directing Chan to the couch.

Chan nodded happily, cheeks pushing up as he smiled. Jihoon struggled in holding his phone, nearly dropping it as his fingers fumbled to put in the correct code. Eventually, he got to the call app and dialed, handing it to Chan.

“Okay, now I need you to stay on the sofa while you have my phone, got it?” Chan nodded in understanding, holding the semi-bulky device to his ear while it rang.

Jihoon waited until Siwon had picked up to leave the living room, and he was slow trying to maneuver his chair to the bedroom, frustrated as his fingers didn’t want to grip the wheels to push him forward. Finally, though, after taking _minutes_ to complete a 43 second task, he opened his bedroom door and steer himself to Seungcheol’s side of the bed, eyes on his lap the whole time.

He jumped when he looks up. Seungcheol is sitting up in bed, resting against the headboard with his eyes opened, head tilted to look at Jihoon.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” His voice is clear and he seems more alert than he has been all day. He must be feeling a lot better.

“Feeling better?” Jihoon asked in lieu of an answer.

Seungcheol hummed. “Yeah, I’ll probably come out for dinner. My fever has broke and I don’t feel bad very much at all.”

Jihoon nodded, trying to situate his chair closer to the bed, head falling and his eyes closing as he tried to get his fingers to wrap around the push rim so he can pull himself parallel with the bed. He gave up quickly, though, ripping his hands from the wheels as tears pricked at his eyes and his body slumped forward slightly.

“Hoonie?” Seungcheol tried gently. “Are you alright?”

Jihoon shook his head slowly. “I can’t feel my fingers,” he whispered, voice tight. “They won’t work for me and--” His voice broke so he stopped speaking. “Nevermind, I’m fine, don’t worry.”

Seungcheol’s heart broke and he sighed, pulling his legs over the edge of the bed and moving so he could pick up Jihoon from his chair. He situated them so Jihoon was laying against Seungcheol’s chest and Seungcheol pulled one of Jihoon’s hands into his own. His fingers moved slowly, massaging at the dead-feeling appendages.

“Hoonie, baby, you’re so stubborn,” Seungcheol sighed affectionately, leaving a kiss to his head. “We’ll try massaging your hands since that usually helps, okay? And if that doesn’t help, we can try warm water.” Jihoon nodded, eyes closed as he leaned more heavily (not that that meant much seeing as it was _Jihoon_ ) against Seungcheol.

“I’m sorry I’m so much trouble,” Jihoon whispered. He cherished how delicately Seungcheol touched him because for once in his life the gentleness wasn’t a form of pity-- it was because Seungcheol wanted Jihoon to be comfortable, to feel loved. “I’m trying to get better.”

Seungcheol hummed. “And you’re getting there, baby. There is no trouble in you being like this. Better just takes a while sometimes. There are setbacks and days where you feel like it will take forever to find what ‘better’ feels like, but you’ll get there.” Jihoon nodded against Seungcheol’s chest before shifting on his hips slightly, his hips uncomfortable with the never-ending pressure.

“Flex your hand for me,” Seungcheol commands quietly. Jihoon curled his hand into a fist, fingers only able to reach three quarters of the way closed. “Improvement,” Seungcheol praised. “Let me massage this one a little longer and I’ll move to the other. Does this one feel any better?”

Jihoon nodded slowly. “My fingertips are still numb, but the rest of my hand I can feel.”

“Good.”

They were silent for a while, Jihoon placid against him as he moved to massage his other hand. He worked carefully on this hand, too.

“Where is Chan?” Seungcheol asked quietly.

“Living room talking with his dad,” Jihoon mumbled, turning so he was pressed closer to his lover. “He’ll probably be on the phone for a while. He really misses Siwon.” Seungcheol nodded, still massaging at Jihoon’s hand.

He hit a certain place as he pressed and dragged his fingers across Jihoon’s palm and Jihoon hissed, trying to pull his hand away. Seungcheol tightened his grip. “I know, baby, but that’ll be the problem spot. I need to work it out.” Jihoon took a deep breath and tried to relax his hand, stop pulling away.

It took him a while, but he finally let Seungcheol massage at the area. “Thank you, dear. I know it hurts now, but it’ll feel a lot better afterwards. Can you bear with me?”

Jihoon nodded, squeezing his eyes closed as Seungcheol hit the area once again. It felt like taking a knife straight down his palm as Seungcheol rubbed the area out. Tears gathered at the corners of Jihoon’s eyes as the area became more and more painful under Seungcheol’s fingers and some even fell before finally, _finally_ , the pain lessened with his fingers and Jihoon’s body relaxed more and more, feeling returning to his hand quicker now.

“Flex?” Seungcheol requested after a bit more massaging and Jihoon curled his hand successfully into a fist, a relieved sigh leaving his lips at the lighter feeling in his fingers. “Can I try to find the area again on you other hand?” Jihoon nodded wordlessly and Seungcheol took his left hand once again.

Almost immediately this time, Seungcheol found the offending area and, this time, Jihoon really did begin to cry. Seungcheol shushed him gently, soft words coaxing his muscles to relax as he pulled him closer to his chest. He placed kisses to Jihoon’s hair slowly, trying to keep him comfortable. This area took longer to work out and Jihoon’s chest spasmed with each uneven gasp of breath. Pain was heightened, constantly, due to his weakness and the complications it brought so even just working out a muscle cramp took a force of God to keep Jihoon calm. Some days, he cared less, didn’t look twice at something causing him pain, embraced it really, as his will to live seemed to drain from him, but days like today-- days when he cared, where he just wanted to _breathe easy_ \-- they were hard to bear and even harder to complete without breaking down.

Finally, though, Seungcheol’s fingers worked out the twisted muscle and pinched nerve and JIhoon’s gasps calmed. He flexed his fingers the moment Seungcheol released his hand, bending his fingers as far back as he could naturally and taking a deep breath.

“Better?” his lover asked, wrapping his arms around Jihoon’s waist. Jihoon nodded, trying to even out his breathing as he twisted to place a kiss to Seungcheol’s jawline.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re so good to me.” Seungcheol shook his head, pulling him closer.

After a while, Seungcheol spoke. “Should we go check on Chan?”

Jihoon shook his head. “He’s still on the phone with Siwon.”

“How do you know?”

“He hasn’t come in crying that he wants to go home yet.”

Seungcheol snorted, eyes rolling as he put more of his weight on the headboard.

A few minutes later, however, a shrill, “ _Uncle Jihoon!_ ” ripped through the house and Jihoon had to cover his mouth to stop his laugh.

“I’m in my bedroom, baby, come see!” he called back.

Tiny feet stomped into his room, tears filling the kid’s eyes, and he climbed onto the bed, lips pulling down without his consent. “Uncle Jihoon, I wanna go back home! I wanna go see Appa!” he demanded, crawling over and laying so that his face was buried in Jihoon’s stomach.

Jihoon automatically began to run his fingers through the boy’s hair. “You don’t want to see Samuel before you leave? Samuel is coming tomorrow morning, baby.”

Chan shook his head. “Nu-uh. I wanna go home to Appa and Heenim, I can play with Muel another day.”

“Did you tell your appa that you missed him and wanted to go home?” he asked softly. Chan nodded. “And he said?” Jihoon prompted when Chan didn’t continue.

Chan sat up, bottom lip poking out. “He said I gotta ask you if I can go home ‘cause his car isn’t feeling good so I gotta get you or Uncle Cheollie to drive me home,” he pouted, stubby arms crossing over his chest in annoyance.

Jihoon twisted his head, catching Seungcheol’s eye. “Can you drive right now, baby?” he asked quietly. Seungcheol nodded so Jihoon smile, pacing a soft kiss to his collarbone and turning back. “We can bring you home if you really want to go home now, baby.” Chan nodded, eyes on the covers in front of him. “Do you wanna go home now?” Chan nodded again. “Is your stuff packed?” He shook his head. “Okay, then why don’t you go do that while me and Cheollie get ready?” Chan scampered off the bed with a tight nod, tiny feet pattering down the hall quickly.

“You know, I thought you were kidding about the coming in crying thing,” Seungcheol admitted as he sat Jihoon back into his wheelchair and got dressed.

Jihoon smirked. “No, he’s been tired all day and on the way back from the park, he got cranky because he missed Siwon. I could tell it was coming.” Seungcheol nodded, slipping on some old shoes without socks. Jihoon’s nose wrinkled. “You crazy man, I can’t believe I’m in love with you sometimes.” His lover laughed, face brightening with the action and Jihoon felt his heart pulse, blood warming. Oh… no, he could definitely believe he was in love…

Chan was quick in returning, overnight backpack secure on his back. “Can we go? _Please_?” Chan urged and Seungcheol laughed.

“Yes, Channie, we can go. Go wait by the door, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Seungcheol watched Chan leave before turning to Jihoon. “Do you want to walk to the car or do you want me to carry you?”

Jihoon thought about it… He hated having to constantly have Seungcheol carry him places, but he also didn’t know if he could make to the door _and_ the car.

“Can you just carry me to the door?” Jihoon finally asked and Seungcheol smiled brightly.

“Of course, baby.”

Seungcheol kneeled in front of Jihoon, letting the younger lean forward and wrap his arms around Seungcheol’s neck before carefully lifting Jihoon with him. He didn’t mention the way Jihoon, buried his face in the crook of his neck, leaving warm kisses against the skin and Jihoon didn’t mention the fact that Seungcheol carried him all the way to the car instead of stopping at the front door.

The car ride silent save for Chan’s cheers as they pulled into Siwon’s driveway. Seungcheol walked him to the door and greeted his brother with a hug before turning back to the car, just wanting to go home. The drive home was silent as well, but this time Jihoon and Seungcheol’s fingers tangled together tightly both of them trying to convey quiet ‘ _I love you’_ s, ‘ _I know you’re tired’_ s, ‘ _I know it isn’t easy right now’_ s, ‘ _we’re almost home’_ s. And when they did arrived back home, dinner was quick and they settled in bed, facing each other.

“Hoonie,” Seungcheol whispered, not wanted to break the peaceful, gentle atmosphere they’d created. Jihoon hummed back quietly. “Can I have a kiss?”

Jihoon propped himself on one elbow, leaning above Seungcheol’s body as the older twisted onto his back. Slowly, Jihoon connected their lips. His touch was gentle and Seungcheol was reminded of humid summer night in the city of Daegu, how the air had seemed to hold his steady, keep him grounded and alive. Jihoon's lips moved slowly against his own and the younger sucked lightly on Seungcheol’s upper lip causing Seungcheol to let out a quiet, breathy moan. Jihoon pulled away after another moment, eyes still closed after Seungcheol pried his own open.

Jihoon’s cheeks were bright red and his lips even more so, puffier than normal and shiny in the low lamplight. Seungcheol reached up to card a hand through the younger’s hair before pulling him back in for a kiss. Jihoon went easily and Seungcheol’s eyes fluttered closed once more.

" _I love you more than you could ever imagine._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies! I'm very sorry to say that with school starting back up, updates will more than likely become slower, but I promise, I won't forget about this story! I'm still writing, I've just got to find the time to edit and upload. Thank you for understanding and your feedback means so much! Your support has been astounding and I'm so glad that I've been able to create something that so many have come to like or at the very least appreciate. Thank you so so so much <3

Seungcheol woke Jihoon with soft kisses to his cheek and forehead. “Jihoon, it’s time to get up,” he sang softly, a gentle smile on his lips.

Jihoon gave his own sleepy smile, humming. “What time is it? Is Samuel here?”

He pulled back, moving his hand to Jihoon’s hair. “No, he isn’t here yet, but he will be soon. It’s only 8:30 now, but I figured you’d appreciate some time to ourselves. He’s supposed to be coming around eleven-- if his mom doesn’t push it forward even more,” Seungcheol explain, voice turning more than a little peeved.

Jihoon laughed sleepily, trying to sit himself up and Seungcheol’s arms came out wide on either side of his body to act as a potential brace. Jihoon waved him off, eyes drooping as he got himself from braced on his hand to sitting upright-- well, as upright as a sleepily-hunched body could manage.

“Are you going to need your wheelchair today?” Seungcheol inquired.

Jihoon’s nose scrunched and he hummed. “Honestly, I don’t feel like fighting it today, so I’m gonna go with yeah. Better safe than a dumbass.” Seungcheol snorted, shaking his head.

“Bath?”

“Yeah. Carry me?”

Seungcheol laughed. “You really are tired, aren’t you?” Jihoon nodded, sighing in content when Seungcheol reached out to run his hand through Jihoon’s hair once. “Let me get the bath ready and then I’ll carry you over there.”

He left quickly, moving into the bath and running the water all the way hot, knowing that by the time the water actually began to heat the water would be at a pleasant stinging temperature. He picked up Jihoon carefully, placing a soft kiss to his forehead before moving into the bathroom. He helped Jihoon out of his clothes before ridding himself of his own.

Carefully, Seungcheol lowered his lover into the warm bath before getting in behind him. Jihoon let the bath fill a bit longer before turning off the water and leaning back on Seungcheol happily. Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer and sinking lower into the water.

“Jihoonie, you’re so beautiful,” Seungcheol whispered, a hesitant fingers tracing his jawline and cheekbones, down his neck and collar bones. “So beautiful.” Jihoon gave no response but his cheeks heated up noticeably which had Seungcheol smiling brightly. “I mean it, you know.”

Jihoon huffed, tucking his face out of Seungcheol’s line of sight. “Sure, you big sap,” he grumbled, arms crossing over his chest.

“Hoonie,” Seungcheol sang, guiding his face back with gentle fingers, “look at me, baby.” Jihoon scrunched his nose (cutely) but made eye-contact with Seungcheol all the same. “You’re so beautiful.” Jihoon groaned, trying to hide his face once more, but Seungcheol caught his face gently and brought it back, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Jihoon whined again, eyes scrunching closed. “Are you done being sappy yet? I feel like I’m going to go into a sugar coma at this rate.”

Seungcheol hummed thoughtfully, tapping his chin with his forefinger. “You know… I have to say I’m not. You coop yourself up in the studio for three days, then when you do come home, we get to watch Chan for two days, during which I am sick and you are in pain, and now we’re about to have to take care of Samuel. I think I’m allowed to absolutely spoil you for a while.”

Jihoon raised his eyebrows. “Is that so?” he responded, tilting his head to kiss Seungcheol’s jaw. Seungcheol nodded. “Well, I didn’t see you for three days, then when I come home, you’ve had a shit day, you gave money to your sister, your nephew comes over so I have to take care of him while taking care of your sick ass, and now Samuel is coming for a month, so shouldn’t I be the one doting on you?”

Seungcheol shook his head quickly. “Nope. Not how this works.” Jihoon snorted, but his lovers just shook his head again. “I get to spoil you. I get to…” (he placed kisses to both his cheeks, then to his nose) “give kisses. And I get to…” (he pulled him tighter against his chest, burying his face into soft blonde hair) “give unending hugs. I also get to tell you how much I adore you, how much you mean to me and--” Seungcheol paused, tilting Jihoon’s head up so they were looking at each other-- “you really mean to world to me.”

Seungcheol left a soft kiss to Jihoon forehead. “You’re amazing, Lee Jihoon, and the fact that you don’t believe it is astounding. I mean, you produce music, you’re doing your _dream job_ and you’re in high demand, people know your name and-- wait, this is making it sound like that defines your worth, it doesn’t. What I _mean_ is that you’ve made it so far and, whether people like to talk about it or not, you have a handicap that very well can affect your career, but you don’t let it.” Jihoon leaned more on Seungcheol, shifting a bit to take the uncomfortable weight off his aching hips.

Jihoon wasn’t sure how Seungcheol saw so much in him. It wasn’t like Jihoon thought he was _worthless_ … he just didn’t see why Seungcheol could be so amazed with him. He didn’t see what the big deal over a small, sickly thing like him was, didn’t understand that he could be worth something more than a money-making point at a production company. So no, Jihoon didn’t think he was worthless, he just didn’t think he was worth much more than his music career.

“You try to come off as cold so people’s comments don’t hurt you, so that the taxing work environment doesn’t get to you, but then I see you with Chan or Samuel or our friends and you’re so kind and loving even when you sometimes keep that front around them. But they know just as much as I do how much you love them. You’re constantly doing things for them despite not feeling  well or feeling lazy or not wanting to move an inch, but you don’t see how much they appreciate every small thing.” Seungcheol buried his face in the crook of Jihoon’s neck.

“Minghao called me this morning, before you got up, he told me about you seeing him at the park. He kept telling me ‘tell Jihoon thank you, tell Jihoon he’s a great friend, tell Jihoon that his words yesterday meant a lot more than he thinks.’ Jihoon, baby, that’s the _thing_. You never realize how much the things you do that you classify as small or insignificant impact the people you love.”

Seungcheol sighed, holding Jihoon tightly. “Baby, you’re amazing and I know it can be hard to believe, but you’re so loved and talented and you _matter_.”

Jihoon’s hands tightened over Seungcheol’s grip around his waist and he tried his best to discreetly sniffled. “You damn softie,” he tried, a hellish reverse razbliuto squeezing at his chest. “I love you so fucking much and I don’t understand how you can love me back. I’m sorry for not being able to understand my self-worth, but thank you for convincing me that you really do love me.”

“I’ll love you forever, Lee Jihoon, and I’ll be here the whole way to help you love yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any Questions, comments, concerns, please let me know!  
> If you wanna yell at/to me, my tubmlr is-- thekinkpopstandsforkillme


End file.
